


Careful Habits

by FoxRafer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the March <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Careful Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/)

Theirs was not a "breakfast in bed" world. No carefully laid trays of herbal tea and buttered croissants. Polished silverware and crisply folded linen had no place in their quarters.

But their mornings were no less comforting, still filled with signs of affection.

Pre-coffee grunts of good morning, ruffling already mussed hair. Trailing hands across well-toned backs and arms, the touch lingering as bodies pass in a memorized dance of shared space. Parting smiles, neither glib or grudging.

They replaced traditional romantic gestures with simple details and careful attention, small moments easily retrieved when the stress of duty takes hold.


End file.
